


The Daemon Club

by amyhittheatmophere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, Clubbing, Demon, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Panic, burned - Freeform, marked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: Demons are real. Mallory Bell has met one. And a possessive, seductive daemon at that.(end me, i'm no good at descriptions. if you read this, you the real MVP)





	1. Encounters of The Demonic Kind

She had followed the woman for days and at last her patience was paying off. Only moments ago, Private Detective Mallory Bell had seen the woman she was tailing head into a very shady bar. Based off the flickering, neon green sign that dangled above the doorway, this was _‘The Daemon Club.’_  
However, a password was needed to enter the place, and security seemed to be very tight despite how rundown it looked. Just as she was considering calling it a day, heavy footsteps were heard from down the alley. Mallory stopped and hid herself.  
“You've taken her back? You can't be serious?” She heard one question, their voice was high-pitched and harsh on her ears.  
“I don’t blame you, we all know what her kind are capable of.” Another said, this one’s voice was much deeper and not nearly as strained as the previous.  
Finally the group came into view, and Mallory’s eyes widened at the sight. There, now standing in front of the doors of The Daemon Club were what the woman could only call demons.  
The first of the group, the one with the strained voice, had skin as pale as white-out and long, neon purple hair and his nails were easily the size of short daggers. At least that one was more human in appearance than the others.  
The next was completely grey, just grey. No visible iris, pupil, or sclera in their eyes. And they had long pointed ears that stuck out from behind a curtain of grey.  
“True, but still,” the first, purple-haired creature said, “Are you sure? She’s kinda..” It’s voice fell near the end and he slowly looked around the area.  
Mallory’s heart jumped into her throat and she tried to hide in the shadows of the building more. Had the thing sensed her watching?  
Fortunately the third one spoke up and caused the first to turn back to the conversation. “It's not your choice, half-breed. Leave it be.” The third was more of a ‘demon’ than the other two, dark twisted horns extending from her head, and a long, pointed tail swaying behind her, twitching every now and then.  
The first stepped back from the third and put their hands up as if surrendering. “I didn't mean anything by i was just-”  
The grey creature spoke deeply, interrupting the shorter ones,“Hush, both of you, we are here.”  
The third, dark woman leaned against the door and whispered something and leaned back. The door opened on it's own, just as Mallory had seen many times before.  
The trio entered and the purple-haired creature was the last to enter. Mallory noticed something, the door… the creature hadn't shut it entirely.  
She had to take this chance.

* * *

 

It was overwhelming.  
The music blared in her ears and instantly made her get a throbbing headache.  
There was multiple fog machines, however they didn't pump out any normal fog, it was something that made her head buzz and her body feel numb and detached.  
She vaguely noticed that the current song was _Counting Sheep_ by SAFIA, a fairly new release.  
Mallory shook her head as the buzzing, fuzzy feeling in her body returned. She must have wondered too close to a fog machine again.  
She could barely see through the fog, but she knew the place was crowded. She could almost feel it, rather than see it.  
Finally she reached a place with much less of that numbing fog; the bar.  
The woman sat down on an empty stool and marveled at the feel of it. It must have been velvet or maybe faux-fur? It was soft and she hadn't thought to check.  
“Anything I can get you, miss?” someone said. Mallory looked up, confused.  
A tall man with solid amber eyes and pitch black skin and hair peered down at the Directive with a bored expression.  
Mallory tried not to shiver under the intense and unnerving gaze and shook her head, afraid her voice would betray her.  
The, most definitely not human, bartender turned away and went over to clean some glasses. However, he abruptly stopped and his amber orbs appeared to widen to an unnatural point.  
The bartender immediately went as straight as a board and he bent forward at the waist so deeply that his forehead nearly hit the glass countertop.  
Mallory jumped and stared at the not-human man in confusion.  
It was only when a voice came from over her shoulder that she realized that the bartender was bowing to someone -- or something.  
“The usual, Alrein.”  
The voice was so deep and alluring that Mallory felt a shiver travel down her spine at the words.  
As the bartender immediately stood up fully and hurried to the far side of the bar, Mallory tried her hardest not to sneak a peek at the stranger behind her.  
A different song had started as soon as he spoke, she noticed. Fall Out Boy, _Light Em Up_ , but it was tweaked into a dubstep remix.  
The longer she held back the more she noticed her hands trembling and that she hadn't taken a breath in some time.  
“We don't allow humans here, I hope you know that,” the unknown man said in that sinful voice of his.  
Mallory's eyes went wide and she breathed in sharply. She didn't reply. She wasn't sure if she was capable of replying at the moment.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and it felt like her heart stopped. It was a touch like ice.  
The man hummed, and she realized that be was right next to her. “I find you interesting, human,” he whispered in her ear. Her mind went blank. “Tell me, how did you get in to my club?”  
“Th-the door was open,” Mallory said, her voice trembling slightly. Her eyebrows knit in confusion, why did she tell him that?  
“I see.” His hand moved to play with a lock of her hair. Mallory was brave enough to catch a glimpse of pure white hands before he continued “Who left it open, do you know?”  
Mallory was trembling still, adrenaline coursing through her body. She found herself nodding slightly, saying; “Something with purple hair and white skin.”  
“White skin…” the man mused, still entertaining himself with her hair. “Interesting. Thank you for this information.”  
The man finally leaned away and Mallory took a shuddering breath. She thought that was it.  
She was wrong.  
It was all within a blink on an eye. The man had said something and his hand came up to cover her mouth while the other pressed against the skin on her neck. It burned.  
Mallory tried to scream but the hand over her mouth worked surprisingly well to silence her. It felt like it was burning into her soul.  
It felt like an eternity before he pulled away. The burning sensation faded quickly, but the area throbbed with an unnatural heat.  
Mallory curled forwards and her hand flew to her neck. The other gripping the bar to keep her from collapsing.  
“Stay as long at you like, mortal,” came the smooth as silk voice from above her, “and feel free to return as you wish.”  
The bartender finally returned after another minute or so, Mallory didn't count the time that ticked by.  
The stranger, who she had yet to even see, left as swiftly as he came.  
“Can I get you anything?” the not-human bartender asked once the man was gone.  
By now, Mallory had been able to catch her breath and was sitting upright again. Her eyes darted up to the black-skinned man and she nodded.  
“Yes, a mirror, do- do you have one,” she demanded quickly.  
The bartender seemed a bit surprised by her request. He hurried to pull out something from under the counter.  
Mallory snatched the hand-held mirror from the man with trembling hands. She pushed back her hair and saw, resting on the lower portion of her neck -- lingering just above her collarbone -- was a symbol branded into her skin.  
She looked up at the bartender, panicked and handed the mirror back.  
The not-human man looked just as shocked as she was, however he took back the mirror without hesitation.  
Mallory jumped up from her seat, nearly falling, and ran. She ran to where she thought the exit was.  
Just as she saw the heavy metal door, someone bumped into her, throwing her off balance and tumbling to the floor with a yelp.  
“Ah! Oh no!” a shrill voice reached her ears. “I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-”  
The person stopped as soon as they went to help her up. It was that creature from outside, the one with purple hair and skin as white as snow.  
“It- It's you! From outside, how did you-”  
They were still finishing the question when she darted. Her legs hurt from the fall but she had to leave.  
“Wha- Wait!” the pale thing called, but she was already pushing open the door.  
Mallory was gone. And she hoped she'd never return.


	2. The Frailty of Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is a heaviness in saying 'Everything happens for a reason' when everything you never thought would happen, did." -- ASB (@.candidcreativity on Tumblr)

Mallory sat in the chair, staring into space, while the kids charged around above her, yelling at the tops of their voices. The children on the second floor of the house ran rampant, and she was glad that she wasn’t the one having to try and  keep the order up there.

However, Mallory couldn’t focus on the yelling children, or the woman in front of her -- the one talking and making dramatic hand gestures. Her mind wandered to that night only a week ago.

The brand on her neck reminded her every-time she saw it.

It was only after the sun had rose that she had been able to clearly see what the symbol was. It was the zodiac signs of Sagittarius and Jupiter in a bold circle. She didn’t know what it meant, but it seemed like no-one else could see the marking.

Mallory had not gone back to The Daemon Club, however there was something that made her  _ want _ to go there again. Whenever she passed by the area she would pause, her feet hesitating to take her further.

The woman asked her something, Mallory realized vaguely. Her mind felt like it had back at the club -- fuzzy, and hard to focus. Like she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

It was a very odd sensation.

Mallory sighed and shook her head in an attempt to clear her head. “Sorry, I didn't get that,” she apologized. Her vision was blurred, but she tried to focus it on the woman in front of her.

“I said you don’t look too good,” the woman said. Mallory knew that voice, it was her friend, Katie. Had she forgotten who Katie was?

Katie frowned slightly at her friend. “Are you alright?”

Mallory closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Yeah,” she mumbled. She had to get herself together. “Yeah, i’m alright.”

Her friend still looked concerned, but only nodded and resumed talking. Mallory felt her mind wander off again.

Katie talked about something the other couldn’t hear clearly, the children still yelled and stomped around upstairs. Before long, Mallory found that her vision was fading in and out, and her friend’s voice had gotten further away. The Detective's eyelids felt like they were made of cement.

She had only meant to rest her eyes for a minute, but the peaceful temptation of sleep tugged her under.

 

* * *

 

Mallory wakes with a jolt, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She sat up quickly, the world appearing to spin around her as she did so, and heaved in several panicked breaths.

She groaned quietly and placed a hand on her forehead to try and steady herself. All she could remember was that she had a nightmare, she couldn't remember the details of even what it was about.

Looking around the room, she found that she had been asleep on the couch at her friend’s house. The children’s persistent screaming had gone silent, and only her own heavy breaths and the constant low buzzing of some electronic filled the silence. She was alone.

Mallory searched for the source of the sound after her vision stopped making everything tilt. She found the circular clock hanging on the wall behind her, it’s glowing display showing that the time was 1:44 AM.

It was easily late morning when she fell asleep.

After her heart had slowed to a normal pace, Mallory stood and slowly navigated  the dark room. She found her jacket, some paper and a pen. She jotted down her message explaining where she had gone and to search for her if she hadn’t returned before dawn.

She left quietly and without interruption.

Walking there wasn’t going to be too hard, she hoped. All she had to do is follow the pull her mind felt and she would be at her destination in no time.

Mallory’s feet made surprisingly loud scuffs against the ground as she trudged on, occasionally looking over her shoulder. She couldn’t help but feel paranoid now that she knew what monstrosities existed in this world.

She felt like she had gone partially insane from what she was doing, but she couldn’t take it. She had to know -- she had to get answers to what was going on, what this mark was doing to her, what that place was.

It felt like hours before her feet finally came to a stop. Mallory looked up and tugged her coat to cover her uncovered shoulder, shuddering at the memories of her last visit.

The light from the neon green sign suddenly felt cold and unwelcoming.

_ The Daemon Club. _

She had arrived.


End file.
